Intimacy
Intimacy is a thing you could do with the NPCs as you may have gathered you can get intimate with the NPCs! You can have regular conversations, date, get married, and even have kids! If you are a male you can do it to female npcs and if you are female then you can do it to male npcs The System The system is a 20 step one called points and stairs. too make this a little harder each point and steps will be completed 10 points for each step The Process # Getting to know each other # Becoming friends # Becoming friends 2 # Becoming friends 3 # Becoming best friends # becoming best friends 2 # becoming best friends 3 # Dating # Dating 2 # Dating 3 # Dating 4 # Getting Engaged # Getting Engaged 2 # Getting Engaged 3 # Getting Married # Getting Married 2 # Hunie Moon # Hunie Moon 2 # Hunie Moon 3 # Having Kids Hunie Moon The Hunie Moon is a Lunar event that happens after marriage. There are no monsters or bosses during this event. Regular monsters will not spawn however during the last night of 3 night event a random boss will spawn and you have to save your Hunie! When you save your Hunie you automatically get 10 intimate points. After the Hunie Moon event you get to have Children if you choose to. (You can only have children AFTER Hunie Moon) The Hunie Messages each NPC that you wanna do is a Hunie and each have unique messages and conversations. Messages appear when the dating phase begins Female NPCs * Dryad: "Player is getting sappy with the Dryad!" * Nurse: "The Nurse is healing Player's broken heart!" * Mechanic: "The Mechanic is fixing Player's heart!" * Party Girl: "The Party Girl is having a party in Player's Heart!" * Stylist: "The Stylist is making the Player have Beautiful feelings towards her and a very stylish doo!" Male NPCs * Arms Dealer: "The Arms Dealer shot Player with a Love Bullet!" * Angler: " The Angler caught Players heart with Love Bait! * Clothier: "The Clothier makes clothes out of love for Player!" * Dye Trader: "Player colors Dye Trader's heart pink!" * Guide: "Player shows the Guide her feelings for him!" * Merchant: "The Merchant bought Player's Love!" * Painter: "Player colors the painter's heart Pink!" * Wizard: "Player has casted a powerful love spell on the Wizard!" * Witch Doctor: Player has brewed a love potion for the Witch Doctor!" Marriage Player and the Hunie get married in their house or room Durring this time you can invite other NPCs! Children Player and Their Hunie can have kids in their house or room. It will take 9 days for the children to spawn. You can have up to 3 kids! your Children will look like smaller versions of you or your Hunie but with minor differences like hair, eye,or cloths color! you can also give gifts to your Hunie or Kids any thing from you your inventory even weapons, armor or boss summoning items! Other NPCs Any other NPCs that AREN'T your hunie you can only go as high as the Best Friend 3 step. Post Marriage/Children You and your Hunie can do other things a normal couple do in real life like go on date and romantic walks and picnics and all that other sappy stuff! Beds This is meant in a absolutly non sexual way but at night time you can click your Hunie and the bed to skip a night if you want to how ever there will be 1% chance that a kid will spawn 9 days afterCategory:Gameplay